


Angel of Revelation

by lilyleia78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Rescue, Warrior Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam requests a last kiss, but he doesn't want it from Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eight_demands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eight_demands/gifts).



"Wait," Sam wheezed, holding his side against the bone deep ache there. "Before I…" he paused, took a deep breath, and tried again. "Before this… Aren't I entitled to a last kiss?"

Lucifer smiled, cold and delighted. "Of course, Sam. I can deny you nothing. One last kiss and we'll be together forever."

Lucifer leaned in slowly, and Sam recoiled in horror. But before he could clarify his request, Gabriel's hand clamped down on Lucifer's shoulder.

"He meant from me, bro," Gabriel said, cheerful and smiling, but every inch a Warrior of God.

Lucifer reared back, more in surprise than from the force of Gabriel's grip, Sam thought, and stared at his brother blankly. "What?"

Gabriel ignored him, all of his attention on Sam. He walked around Lucifer and leaned in, assuming Lucifer's position of seconds earlier.

This kiss Sam met eagerly, lips and tongues clashing and dancing in a familiar battle as Grace flowed from Gabriel, healing Sam's wounds.

Gabriel winked at Sam as they parted. He threw a smirk over his shoulder. "You know," he said pleasantly, "this has been my favorite revelation ever." And with a flap of his wings, he whisked them both back to safety.


End file.
